


At Peace

by KleoHoney



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mentions of Sex, Nudity, Soft Bucky, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform, mental health, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleoHoney/pseuds/KleoHoney
Summary: Bucky marvels at his luck in the early morning sun.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	At Peace

Bucky was rarely allowed to enjoy mornings. Whether that was because of night terrors, missions or just sleepless nights, he _never_ got to see you like this. 

He rolled onto his side and propped his head onto his hand, leaning on his elbow. He tried not to breathe too hard to move too much in fear that he would wake up. Yes, he wanted to enjoy you like this for as long as he was allowed.

His metal arm whirred and he froze, carefully watching your face for any sign that you were waking. You sighed softly, shuffling in the covers until that were down to your waist. Your breast was taunting him, the barest hint of sunlight streaming through the curtain and directly onto your nipple. It made sense. You always tasted like sunshine to him. 

Your hair was sprayed out around the pillow, slightly tangled but also adorable. That was how you’d looked last night, after an intense session of love making. Bucky had come home from a mission last night, missing you so much that his bones ached with it. All he’d wanted was to melt into your skin, get lost in your body, and of course you’d let him. 

Dark lashes fluttered against soft cheeks. His smile grew as he watched you wake up, stretching your arms above your head and arching your back with a groan. Your breasts made his mouth run dry, fingers twitching with the need to _touch_.

For a moment you were still, and he thought you might have fallen asleep. Then your eyes were open and you were looking at him, really looking at him, and his heart skipped a beat because _’Oh fuck he was so in love’._

“What are you doing here?” your voice was soft and questioning. You covered yourself with the sheets and he mourned the loss.

“You want me to go?” he teased, though there was an underlying worry because what had he done to deserve you?

Of course, you noticed. “Don’t be silly.” you squirmed closer, closer until your naked breasts were against his chest. “This is just a rare treat, is all.”

“Might not be so rare anymore.” he pressed a kiss to your temple, inhaling the sweet scent of your hair. “I’ve asked to not be down for so many missions.”

You giggled, tilting your head back until you could see his eyes. “Is that so, Mr.Barnes? Any particular reason for that?”

He tried to hold back the smile and wound his arms around you. “Just feeling a little old, you know.”

“Mmm,” your voice was teasing, “you sure didn’t feel old last night.”

You laughed when he rolled you onto your back, hovering above you so he wouldn’t crush you. He caged you in with his arms and leaned until his nose rubbed against yours and you laughed again. God, he would happily spend the rest of his life trying to make you happy.

“You make me feel young.” it was meant to be a joke, but after Bucky said it, he knew he meant it. 

You gave him a blinding smile. You reached up and wrapped both arms around him, trying to drag him down. Bucky relented, as he always did with you, and let you pull him down onto your bare breasts. He turned his head, relishing in the feel of your bare skin against his. His cock was hard against his leg but it was easy to ignore when you started running careful fingers through his hair. 

You joked that he was purring like a cat, but he didn’t argue because he was 90% sure that it was true. Lazily, he trailed a finger up and down your outer thigh. Sometimes he didn’t know how he did it, being able to stay away from you. Around you, Bucky felt like a teenage boy. He was only happy if he was touching you in some way, and you were understanding enough to let him. 

Bucky wasn’t sure how long the pair of you lay like that. He drifted off at some point and knew you had too by the slow rising and falling of his head on your chest. When he heard your stomach rumble, he turned his head and pressed a careful kiss to your nipple.

“C’mon, doll.” he moved off of you, enjoying the slide of your skin against his. “Think you need feeding.”

You went after him, feet padding against the tiles as you followed him to the bathroom. Bucky stopped in front of the mirror, getting out his toothpaste and toothbrush and handing you yours.

“When are you next going?” you asked.

“A month.” he grinned at the surprise on your face. “Hope you don’t get too sick of me.”

Your eyes were honest. “Never, Bucky Barnes. I could never.”

He was struck by sudden emotion. Love, stronger than he’d ever felt. All he wanted was to care for you for the rest of your life, experience everything live had to offer with you. In fact, he didn’t care, as long as it was with _you._

_He loved you, and he had no problem with spending the rest of his life proving it to you._


End file.
